Snap Game
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Fem Watanuki has had an incubus following her so Yuko has her wearing a bunch of different color bracelets. One day, Doumeki breaks two of the colors just to get the girl mad. He didn't know the colors requested something or that he put Watanuki in terrible danger that night. Please read and review and I'm half asleep so please ignore any grammer and spelling mistakes.


**Title: Snap Game**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Doumeki x Fem Watanuki**

 **Summary: Fem Watanuki has had an incubus following her so Yuko has her wearing a bunch of different color bracelets. One day, Doumeki breaks two of the colors just to get the girl mad. He didn't know the colors requested something or that he put Watanuki in terrible danger that night.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to xxxHolic!**

 **Please read and enjoy. Let me know what you think about this story!**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Hey Watanuki," a man with curly black hair that cut short below his neck, his wide blue eyes looked at the female he was sitting next to, his white colored shirt was tucked into his black pants that were crossed under him, "What's with all of those bracelets?"

The female had looked over to the male student, her long black hair was in a simple ponytail with a blue ribbon that she hardly wore and it ended at her shoulder blades, her white collared shirt was to big on her body and tucked into a green skirt, her blue and gold eyes were behind a pair of glasses, her arms were covered in a bunch of flimsy looking bracelets of different colors, some had glitter while other were plain. "Oh, Yuko is having me wear these. She said they are for my protection Wari." She proceeded to laugh nervously moving one hand behind her head to rub the back of her head only for it to stop, "Huh?" she tilted her head up and glared, "Doumeki!"

Doumeki was a boy who had short black hair that framed his strong chiseled face that showed no emotion and if it did, it was very brief and easily missed, his beady black eyes did have golden sunset color, also showing no emotion, as he looked at the red and blue bracelets that he had under two of his fingers, he wore the same uniform as Wari which looked good on him. Doumeki raised his two fingers and the two bracelets broke easily with a small snap sound, "Some protection."

Wari laughed at seeing Watanuki pick up the two broken pieces, "You dumbass! Why the hell did you have to go and break them? Were they hurting you being on my arms? No, they weren't so again, why? Why did you have to break these two colors, you stupid moron!" Wari stopped his laughing and stared at her with a stunned looked but Doumeki barely slightly raised an eyebrow that it's still questionable if it moved when Watanuki got up and threw the largest bento box at Doumeki, "Enjoy your lunch, you stupid idiot!"

They both watched as she left angrily, not even picking up the rest of her lunch, just her school bag and went inside the school. Wari looked over at his friend who was still staring in the direction that Watanuki walked off in, "Maybe you should apologize. Think about it, Yuko did give them to her."

"Doubt they were for protection through," Doumeki responded opening the bento box.

"My two white bookmarks with the string fringed protected her once didn't it," Wari said pointedly. He started to get up only to find that he was alone and that Doumeki was heading inside the school. He chuckled to himself as he sat back down, "I wonder how it would feel to have a hickey by Watanuki."

Doumeki walked throughout the school trying to find Watanuki, something had glinted in Wari's eyes when he brought up the Hydrangea incident and he didn't like it. It wasn't a secret to Doumeki that Wari liked Watanuki nor was it a secret to Wari that Doumeki liked her as well.

As he started to turn a corner, the door to the broom closet opened and a heavy cloth wrapped around his eyes, he quickly moved to turn around and attack the person but something was already binding his hands together. The fabric felt weak, familiar, and comforting but he couldn't place his fingers on it, and it was tied expertly to where he couldn't get it loose nor could he break it. He opened his mouth to speak as the person started pushing him in the direction of the broom closet, but the person who was pushing him started to speak first.

"You had to break a fucking blue band didn't you dumbass? Why couldn't you break an orange or a clear one?" a female voice hissed and whispered venomously. "Why did you have to break any at all?"

"Watanuki?" he asked his voice emotionless. He was used to the crazy girl but this was completely new and he had no idea what to expect. One thing for sure was that he wasn't expecting feeling his pants being tugged at before they got pulled down taking his briefs down as well. "Watanuki what-"

"Shut up," she hissed. "You broke the blue band you moron! Trust me, I wished neither one of us had to do it in this setting or like this. Now be quiet or I will not make this up to it!"

"I want an explanation," Doumeki replied. He could imagine Watanuki on her knees right now looking completely adorable and beyond cute in her naive curiosity about the worlds that surround her but also with a tint of confusion. His imagination was working all too well with the blindfold around his eyes but there was a price as there always is, especially when he felt Watanuki's lips wrapped themselves around his semi-hard cock. However, when her hot mouth had his cock encased, his cock had instantly harden more and he mentally cursed the blindfold around his eyes and Yuko. Yuko for giving Watanuki the blasted bracelets that he had a gut feeling got them in this predicament, and the blindfold for not allowing him to see Watanuki at this moment. The blindfold hid the fact that his eyes had widen in surprise to where anyone could the golden amber color, his look of pure surprise was also hidden but the price was that he wanted to see, to run his hands through her hair, but he couldn't. "Watanuki," he said surprising himself because he so badly wanted to groan in pleasure.

He felt more of the warm mouth encase more of his hard cock, a mental image of Watanuki on her knees with the school skirt covering them from the ground, he couldn't feel her hands so his guess was that they were brunching her skirt up, a nervous habit she had that he noticed. This image didn't help with his current problem but only made it worse as he felt himself slowly losing control no matter how much he was trying to redirect his blood flow.

For the first time, he didn't know what to do with her, he wanted to pull her away, he wanted pull her closer, make her speed up because he knew this wasn't a dream (he wasn't the best romantic but even in his dreams this situation would never come up where he's receiving a blow job from her at school in a broom closet), but he also wanted to take the blindfold off and watch her, stroke her pale cheek and let her know, convince her, that she doesn't have to continue on with this. He will pay the price that Yuko wants or desires, he will do anything for Watanuki to try and keep her safe.

"Watanuki," he growled again feeling her mouth move faster against his cock. He mind and heart wanted her to stop, his body was so close from the current sensations that HIS Watanuki was giving him was so much better than his mind fantasies that would come out of nowhere when he needed to use his hands to relieve the pressure.

She hummed in questioning, the vibrations circling around his cock that came from her throat is what did Doumeki in and he came inside of her mouth. He was ashamed and embarrassed of what his body did but he couldn't change that now and just hoped that Watanuki would possibly forgive him and explain as to why she acted completely out of character.

He felt her mouth pull away and he started to catch his breath and to come back down from his high quickly when a sharp bite on his left hip before a smoothing sucking was the new sensation. After a few seconds, he felt the sucking stop and wondered what was planned next.

"There, now none of your personalized little fan girls will know." Watanuki said quietly.

"Answers," that was all Doumeki said.

Doumeki could feel Watanuki roll her eyes as she cleaned him up and pulled his briefs and pants back up, "American game, blue means blow job and red means hickey."

"Yuko gave it to you for protection but from what?" Doumeki asked blinking his eyes as the makeshift blindfold came off. He stared at the girl who had a blush on her cheeks, her eyes were usually the windows to her emotions, but they were in such turmoil that Doumeki couldn't make heads or tails. This was the first time through that he saw her hair down and not up in a ponytail, her hair had fallen against her back and stopping at the middle of her bag.

She started to untie the ribbon, her ribbon, that was holding his hands together while she worried her bottom lip. "You don't need to know."

He grabbed her and pushed her against the door, much like he did when he realized that her eye was gone in place of his eye, "I need to know Watanuki for you to -"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" she snapped at him as she tried to struggle against his grip, "If you knew or find out whatever the bracelets were protecting me from by me, it will come after you because it will view you as competition and not as an annoyance that I'm stuck with! What good would you be to your club, your family, to War, or to your Temple if you got caught? Whenever this thing finds a new victim, I'll make all of this up to you. I promise."

She opened the door and took the opportunity to run away from Doumeki before he could say anything. His eyes narrowed as he watched her run away.

When he entered the classroom, he noticed a couple of things. One was that Wari was sending him a gleeful/jealous/dirty look, two was that there was an envelope on his desk that wasn't there before lunch, and three was that Watanuki was putting her hair up in her usual pony but she didn't have her ribbon and that she was only wearing only two bands – an orange with glitter and a hot pink one which he thought was strange considering he had a hunch she didn't particularly like those two colors.

"Hey Doumeki," Wari said walking over to him while Watanuki went to see who was stuck on cleaning duty after school.

"Hm," Doumeki responded watching Wari check out his neck.

"Dude, where did she leave you a hickey at?" Doumeki raised an eyebrow at his question.

"You know about the bracelets meaning?" Doumeki asked.

"You know I read about those types of these so yes," Wari deadpanned before going back to the topic at hand, "You know the girl that is always popular with other girls and boys all expect for Watanuki?"

"The one that tries to hard and complains to the whole entire school when she breaks up with her newest boyfriend and always tries to cling to me whenever I'm done with practice or a tournament?"

"Yep, that one. Well, she makes Watanuki do everything, including group projects, and she voices her hatred for her quite loudly. Well, she keeps bragging to Watanuki about how she will become the Mrs. Doumeki and that she is demanding Watanuki to quit hanging around with you and me. Watanuki has tried to do that so there wouldn't be any drama but even with my bad luck, I've made sure that she doesn't."

"Ah," Doumeki and Wari both watched as Watanuki slowly started to walk back to them but got stopped by a fellow classmate, "Plus, she has a weird way of showing it but she does love you so if Miss Popular and you were truly dating, she wouldn't leave a hickey in an obvious place. So tell me where she left the hickey."

Doumeki for a few seconds imagined a world where Wari and himself were both females and Watanuki was a male, and that Wari would literally being jumping up and down, pigtails bouncing up and down as well all about where a guy they liked left a hickey on one of them and curiosity is just killing her inside. However, they live in this world so Wari isn't jumping and down and he was curious about a girl they both liked.

"You are jealous," Doumeki said bluntly like he usually does. "Left hip, I think. I really didn't look, she blindfolded me."

Doumeki again imagined Wari as a female squealing but again this was not the case, "So kinky," Wari said.

Watanuki had finally reached them and she didn't look too happy, "Great, cleaning duty alone tonight plus who knows what Yuko has planned for me thanks for the extra work dumbass," she glared at Doumeki before walking over to her desk by the window.

"Well, you do clean a lot at your job," Doumeki said as he watched Wari sit down at his own desk.

"I didn't ask for your input moron," Watanuki yelled, "You clean a lot at the Temple so your argument is invalid."

Wari laughed as Watanuki started to look out the window, "It's so entertaining watching you two fight, I'm so glad that the two of you are best friends."

Both of the boys were waiting for Watanuki to do something with her usual ranting but when they received not a single word from her. They looked over to her think that she would be sitting at her desk but instead she was standing next to the window, one hand pressed against it as she was looking down. In the boy's mind, they both saw Watanuki falling out of the window and Doumeki started to walk over there and grab her but she took a step back and clenched her hand into a fist.

"What's wrong?" Doumeki asked looking at her.

She sat down at her desk, "It's nothing just thought I was seeing something is all," she responded.

Wari frowned as Doumeki went back to his desk and placed the envelope in his backpack, "If there is something wrong, you'll tell us right?"

Doumeki narrowed his eyes at Watanuki's small nod, she looked at him and stared, "What do you want now moron?"

"Sukiyaki," he said.

Watanuki looked at him like she really wanted to start choking him as the bell rang so he whispered out "What am I your personalized chef? You are about as bad as Yuko!"

~~After School~~

Doumeki was buttoning his shirt up, his eyes looking at his bag where the envelope was resting at. He sat down on one of the benches and took the envelope out of placing his bow next to him. It's thanks to Watanuki that he hardly misses since he knows he cannot miss when dealing with a spirit. He opened the envelope and stared before pulling out a necklace that had a charm of a red fox that was curled up in a ball, the face was peeking over it's tail. In a way, it reminded Doumeki of Watanuki with the way it took her a while to trust him and to let him past her defenses. He pulled the note out of the envelope and unfolded it,

'Greetings Doumeki,

The necklace you are currently holding is the price that Watanuki is willing to pay for me explaining to you about what is happening to her. For the past two weeks, she has been with an incubus and don't get mad at her or me, I didn't know about this either until yesterday. The incubus tried to destroy my barriers to get her, meaning that he is starting to get desperate. The jelly bracelets cannot be broken by an incubus unless a couple of already been broken than the less she wears, the harder it is but not completely impossible. This incubus and Watanuki apparently know each other so it's sort of a personal battle for her and you know how Watanuki is. If she told you that an incubus was following her, than the incubus would attack you and your pure aura, if she told you that an incubus was following her than the incubus would attack and your pure aura, if she mentioned your name more than once than the incubus would come after you, if she made it sound like you two were close, the incubus would attack you. For the necklace, which was too much of a payment, I have taken the liberty of picking two emblems that used to belong to your grandfather while I dropped off some clothes for Watanuki. She's going to be mentally and physically exhausted for a week which Mokona, Pipe Fox, and myself are going to be gone.

From Yuko

P.S. We also took a bottle of sake for our trip and if Watanuki's body is ice cold than break one of the jelly bracelets. Orange with glitter means hug and kiss and hot pink means that lucky boy you gets to take something that Watanuki is wearing off. If the incubus is trying to break one than that's the one you need to break.

Don't play to hard with Watanuki now! - Mokona'

Doumeki had reread the letter before putting the necklace and the note back in his bag before grabbing his bow. He had a feeling that Watanuki was still in the school, one of the main reasons why he volunteered to clean up after archery practice making sure that no one helped him.

He entered the school building and went up the stairs trying to find Watanuki's presence, as he got to the last step, he stared at seeing a man with long red hair tied in a french braid that was draped over his shoulder, his black eyes were laughing in glee against his golden skin, his red shirt was buttoned up except for the last two and black pants portrayed his long legs, his hand was holding up two small wrists that belonged to Watanuki who was struggling against what seemed like a bruising grip.

"Little Kimiharo, you should really quit struggling. You know I'll get you to be my mate and my main source of food," his voice was deep and had what sounded like an Australian accent. His black eyes narrowed as he effortless picked her up and held her close to where Doumeki could see Watanuki's small breasts getting squished by the mysterious man's chest. The door to the classroom behind them opened as the man started to talk, "Like you should have been when you was seven!"

The man threw her into the classroom before walking in there, slamming the door shut. Doumeki heard Watanuki let out a small whimper after a thumping sound but even he couldn't ignore the anger in her voice. "I will struggle all I want! You aren't the boss of me and when I was seven you wanted to marry me you fucking pervert! Don't think I forgot about how you kept making comments that I didn't know what they meant until I was older! Gah! Let me go!"

Doumeki got his bow ready and slowly made his way inside the classroom. When he reached the door, he slowly opened just in time to see the man's figure become blurry for a couple of seconds only to suddenly see his own body now trapping Watanuki on top of a the teacher's desk, the only difference being the black eyes.

"No," Watanuki whispered her eyes widening as she watched the man who Doumeki just figured out was the incubus loop three fingers around the bracelet that was glitter, "You can't!"

Doumeki hoisted his bow and slowly pulled the string back, making sure to take careful aim at the incubus grabbed her pony and pulled her head back exposing her neck to him and ignoring her pained whimper. "Oh, but I can."

The incubus pulled hard on the bracelet which didn't break, he kept pulling but he brought his mouth close to her neck. "Please, no."

"You can still struggling, you must be so tired, exhausted even. Let your guard down a little bit and rest," the incubus said releasing her hair in order to touch his neck, "I promise nothing will happen to you."

Right before the incubus touched Watanuki's neck with his mouth, Doumeki spoke, "Don't touch her anymore." The incubus snapped his head around to stare at Doumeki right when he released his bow string sending a pure energy arrow at him. Once the arrow hit and knocked the incubus back a ways, Doumeki slowly walked over towards Watanuki. He stood in front of her and and raised his bow again drawing back the string waiting when the incubus raised to attack. Doumeki fired again only this time, it wasn't an arrow. Right when he released his arrow, Watanuki's ribbon from earlier floated in front of it so when the arrow hit it, the ribbon and the arrow disappeared leaving in place two white glowing foxes were running their way towards the incubus at the same speed as Doumeki's arrow.

When they hit the incubus, he screamed as black smoke started to rise out from his feet and slowly move their way up his body while the foxes had expected into tiny orbs of light that circled around him.

Doumeki really wanted to go over there and punch the incubus but there was more important matters to take into consideration, he moved his eyes over to look at Watanuki and managed to hold back a growl. Doumeki was focused solely on the incubus that he didn't notice that the two buttons on her shirt were undone or the fact that her skirt was bunched up quite a bit, showing parts of her thighs.

He turned around to completely face her, her bi-colored eyes were trying to stay open and glare back at him, "What are-"

His hand went out to touch her face, her skin felt like it was ice, "Your skin is ice cold," he said staring at her.

"Usually what happens when someone is trying to claim your soul as theirs while eating every away at your emotions," she snapped pulling her head away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you was being followed?" he asked knowing the answer that Yuko gave him but wanted to know what Watanuki's answer is.

"The last people who I told sacrificed their lives for me to be safe," she said quietly making her hand go up to rub her eyes underneath her glasses, "I'm tired, I'm going home - huh?"

"No," the incubus said seeing Doumeki had grabbed the last two bracelets causing the incubus to try and crawl away from the orbs of light.

"No," Watanuki started to say her eyes widening, "Your girlfriend -"

"I don't have one yet considering the girl who I have feelings for haven't confessed her feelings for me yet and I am your protector," he responded breaking the last two bracelets, letting the pieces fall on the floor as he wrapped one arm around Watanuki's waist that was thinner than normal, his other hand took the ponytail holder out of her hair before he took a gently grip in the soft thick hair, and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips gently at first but finally being able to taste and feel her lips after so long of imagining and dreaming of what they would feel like, the kiss became a bit more aggressive. He pulled back from the kiss before it went too far and wrapped his arms around in a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like this again," Doumeki whispered, her skin still ice cold. "I couldn't - can't- feel your presence. I almost thought I was to late."

Her small body shivered against his, her hands were trying to push him away but she was exhausted, "You shouldn't have saved me," she said quietly, her teeth chattering so hard," You should've -" her energy that is usually boundless died out, her head was using Doumeki's chest as a pillow, her hands that were once trying to push him away were now laying there clinging to his chest.

He picked her up slowly and positioned her into bridal style in his arms, her hands were folded over her waist while her head was resting on the area in between his arm and chest, she carefully grabbed her school bag and his bow before leaving the classroom, letting the incubus to suffer alone as he slowly disappeared. As he walked back towards the locker room to get his school bag, he couldn't help but keep glancing down at the sleeping young woman in his arms, he could feel the coldness from her skin seeping through his clothes, "Dumbass," he said, "Don't you realize that I'll always be there to protect you," he placed a small kiss on her forehead knowing it will be one of his little guilty pleasures.

He went to grab his bag when he started to notice that Watanuki's body started to feel a little bit warmer, he grabbed his bag and started to walk his way home keep the young woman in his arms closed. He carried her to the nurse's office before and was surprised at how light she truly was but now she was even lighter than before.

He kept looking at her face, it wasn't often that Watanuki wasn't yelling at him or that she would fall asleep, today was even the first day he saw her hair down and how it framed her face.

He walked into the temple grounds and went towards the main building. He entered the main building and saw a peach colored yukata that had white sash and white at the tips folded neatly on the table along with bandages that Watanuki is known for wearing whenever she has serious injuries.

He looked down at Watanuki and blinked, her school skirt was torn down the middle giving Doumeki a sneak peek at her purple bra that was slowly turning red along with her shirt as she had three claw marks going across her flat stomach leaving her to bleed, her wrists had dark bruising on them, his eyes moved farther down seeing that her skirt was also damaged but not as bad as her shirt but the tips of bruises above her hips but a single claw mark was going down each of her legs.

"How did you hide all of this?" Doumeki asked as he sat her on the futon mat on the floor. He went to his nearby bathroom to grab the first aid kit that was in there but also saw one of his grandfather's books that were about incubi and succubi. He picked it up and grabbed the first aid kit before walking back to Watanuki. When he got back to her, she was already in the bandages and the sleeping yukata that were waiting for her. He positioned himself to sit next to her laying form, the book in his lap as he watched her slow breathing, "Why can't I feel her presence?"

~~The next morning~~

The first thing that Doumeki thought of was that he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, he was laying down on the futon, the blankets on top of him, the book he was reading was right beside him with a red ribbon which had Watanuki's presence on it as a bookmark. He sat up and picked the book up fingering the ribbon, "I can feel her presence on her personal items, but why can't I feel her own presence herself?"

He heard a door open and shut quietly that if Doumeki wasn't paying attention, he would've missed it. He stood up and quietly walk towards the nose. He opened the door slowly and quietly and stood in the doorway watching Watanuki place a pot that was possibly reserved for feasts on the table. Her black hair was back in her usual ponytail, Doumeki could see the same bruising that's on her wrist was also on her neck, she was wearing a long sleeved teal shirt with a black skirt.

"What did you bring?" Doumeki asked causing the female to jump and glare at him.

"Is it necessary to scare me?" she hissed in response, "I'm already mad at your grandfather and I brought what you requested, Sukiyaki."

Doumeki walked over to her, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her, "Don't leave my side."

"Let me go! It's bad enough that Yuko is making me stay here all week which I'm sure you're not objecting to since you'll get real food and not the horrible pre packaged stuff. Now let me go!"

"You are still cold," Doumeki stated.

"Captain obvious here," Watanuki said still struggling. "Will you please let me go so I can get you some dishes for the food. I will not let you eat directly out of my pot there," she finally broke free of his grip. "I know I'm at your mercy but there's a point dumbass and don't get used to sleeping in til late morning almost lunch time!"

"I can't feel your presence except for on your items," Doumeki stated as she started to leave the room. She stopped and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I also didn't notice your injuries I-" Doumeki hands had turned into fists.

"This is your first time dealing with a sexual, perverted, stocking demon right?" Watanuki asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have a tendency of forgiving dumbasses who are dealing with something for the first time so you're forgiven. This is my second time dealing with an incubus, the same one so go ahead and call me a dumbass." She continued her journey to the kitchen, "Just be glad you haven't seen my back."

Doumeki's eyes narrowed more, his nails digging into his palms but then the smell of food slowly got him distracted. He sat down at the table and lifts the lid up, seeing Suriyuki in it, the steam rising out of it. He put the lid back on as Watanuki came back with two bowls and chopsticks, "You can't beat yourself up over something you didn't know," Watanuki said. "Nor can you beat yourself up over my desires to protect those that are close to me, the bright side is that for now I'm not in much to debt to Yuko. She does have a guilty bone in her body. Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Where did you go?"

"Hm, home. You don't have the ingredients I needed to make suriyuki," she responded rolling her eyes.

"Don't leave without me," Doumeki said as Watanuki handed him a bowl, "I can't feel your presence so I can't tell where you are at or if you are in danger."

"Tomorrow you will be," Watanuki responded putting some of the food in her bowl, a small portion of it, "The injuries will take longer. It's the incubus powers so that if other incubi are in the area or nearby, they won't notice me. The injuries were also hidden by the incubus so no one would try to interfere or take them away."

Doumeki filled his bow with the food and stared at her, "You didn't take much."

"No, I haven't been hungry," she glared at him, "What's your point?"

"Nothing," he took a bite of the food and swallowed it, "Tell me about what my grandfather did to make you angry."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, idiot," Watanuki growled slamming the bowl on the table while getting up, "In fact, I'm going to go and – hey what are you doing? Stupid idiot, let me go!"

Doumeki had gotten up and pinned Watanuki to the wall, "What is it that makes my grandfather so much easier to trust and not me?"

"I don't trust him more! He knows about what happens that day right before I fall asleep. We argued, he had me trapped in the corner and I was too exhausted to wake up. What else was I supposed to do but tell him that the incubus is the reason for my parents death! I'm sorry that for once I wanted to protect you!"

"Why? Don't you hate me?"

"Dumbass, I love you!" She yelled back causing his eyes to open wide in surprise. "I know I already screwed things over so let me go!"

"Idiot," Doumeki grumbled pulling her closer, "I will not let you go. I haven't been fighting off spirits and Wari just to keep you safe." HE tilted her chin up and spoke again, "You did mention that you would anything I requested earlier right? I have an idea."

"What's that?" she asked her eyes trying to avoid looking at his face.

"Be my girlfriend," Doumeki said a smirk in his eyes, "You know you want too and I want you too."

"F-fine," she stuttered her face becoming red, "But that won't change the fact that you are a being a dumbass."

Doumeki shrugged and ignored the second part of her comment, "Should wear your hair down more often." He let her go and smiled as she blushed more. Tomorrow if he can feel her presence then he'll start showing the world that Watanuki is his and that no one can take her away from him.


End file.
